reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CoD addict
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Red Dead Redemption page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Thank you Thanks for the heads-up. I'm a little new to the editing world, so I was simply trying my best as a beginner. If it's not much trouble, I'd like to know how to create the notification that says this page could be deleted. Just in case, right? Venom341 23:30, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Thank you Thank you very much. I was wondering how to do that because of the random stampede we had of meaningless pages, so if that happens again, I now know what to do. Thanks for the information and not deleting my page in the process ;) Venom341 23:37, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Holy crap! Man, I keep you running into you. What other wikis are you on? I do Gears of War, Battlefield and BioShock, and hardly ever do Splinter Cell. Peter Griffen Boy 02:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Add to your list of your quotes MacDougal: What are we going to do? John: I'm going to hand you over, and watch them rip youlimb from limb! MacDougal: NO! John: Nah, I'm just kidding. Those aren't the exact quotes, but you get the idea. Quote Here it is MacDougal: Please, sir, what are we going to do? Marston: I'm going to hand you over to them and watch them tear you limb from limb MacDougal: What! Marston:I'm just kidding. We're going to run on the roof tops. Wow! Congrats on earning the 'Lucky Edit' badge! You are lucky! =D BTW, 'your' quote is my favourite as well ^^ Wish ya luck! ;] In that quote, there is no 'silence'. MacDougal says " What?!" after Marston offers to hand him over ;] rollback sorry it took so long. But here's your rollback rights. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 12:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Category Male Characters Wait it is. I just saw it being added to in changes and thought I should contribute. Don't mistake me for someone with bad intentions, only trying to help. I will lay off. Foxtrot12 05:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Now listen, I want to know why a Male Characters category is BS, if there is a female Characters category. I just didn't want a double standard. --Crowbar 05:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay, well, besides watching out for page rustlers, I got zilch to do, so should I just basically undo those edits? --Crowbar 05:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Alright sounds good. Foxtrot12 05:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) However, I think I will leave some so I don't get accused of um... edit boosting I guess? --Crowbar 05:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ah.... I guess I work a little too fast, ah well, it can easily be explained. Anyway, edits are like gamerscores in a way, in the fact that they have no real meaning, a person with one edit could be a much better editor than someone with one-thousand. --Crowbar 05:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: YOU RULE Thanks for the kind words my friend. I like to help as much as I can here.. after all that's what it's all about. --MOB-4-Life 11:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Catagory I was thinking of adding a Protagonists and Antagonists category, what do you think.--Crowbar 17:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) RDR wat up RE: Userpage Yes, please. Chiafriend12 17:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Do you play 360 or PS3? If you do please give me your name. I added you. Okay. This is off topic. But, it would be funny if you added that two soildiers in the Call of Duty series are seen urinating. One in the second American mission of the first game, and one in the first British mission in Call of Duty 3, add it on the Call of Duty wiki (no duh). Also, though it may seem as though all my chances are vanquished of getting unblocked, I recently got Chia's suppot to unblock me on the wiki, yay! I wanna know if you support me getting unblocked. I'm also on IRC at the moment. ok i will stop. Thank you for telling me - 3fallout Dude, just stay out of this. You know I don't like him, I just told him to leave me alone. I have every right to do that. Juan José Rodriguez reportin' 17:37, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:lol Yeah I hated that mission too, stupid Moira. And er yeah.Evan 19:43, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Tips As far as I concern, there is still no manual of style here...but instead, you can just a tips at the media tips sidebar top of recent changes sidebar and the wiki sidebar. There's still users that aren't following the rules.--Blaff 60 23:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Do you play RDR on PSN because no one likes do ganghideouts and i like to have a posse member by my side. Nice Editing! :) You sure know alot about Red Dead! Your also dedicated to this Wikia! :) No titles? I don't know when that was implemented, but Mrs. Ditkiss and Mrs. Bush should've been left the way they were. Ditkiss and Bush alone seems really confusing for no real reason I can discern. But what the hell do I know? JackFrost23 18:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) idiot why did you change my thing i edited there is a gliutch in the cheats how you like it if i edited your page RE: That's ok. RE: lol Yes, I know what you mean. We had tons of issues on the Left 4 Dead wikia, people were saying Nick's suit looks like this and that. I mean, Jeez people, it's a suit, not a rare, one of a kind thing. And sure, a bear has a scar, it must be like this other bear with a scar.... sigh. --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 18:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Cattleman Hey! You never know, Marston keeps bear pelts in his pants. --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 19:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Vandal There is a user vandalising the Savvy Merchants outfit page, just thought I would let you know. MEffect Fan 04:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC)